halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Freeholds
The Frontier had been no stranger to wars, but the deadly conflicts within the Jiralhanae Kingdoms and Kig-Yar Union resulted in a new breakaway state. Formed of several like minded governments, the Freeholds is one of the last stretches of free space on the Frontier. It is protected by natural barriers, and guarded fiercely by those who seek freedom and liberty, making it a fortress. History Structure The Freeholds is built around the five founding members, who have expanded to an empire of over 40 star systems. The original five founders were formed as an alliance against the increasingly authoritarian governments of the Jiralhanae Kingdoms and Kig-Yar Union. Initially formed as an alliance between the Tyraxus Tribe, and the Warped Talon Clan, bucaneers and privateers lead by the proponent of Union democracy, Trak F’Kor. Having lost the battle to protect the Union, he fled out to the edges of Kig-Yar and aligned with the Tyraxi. Furthermore, an ever strengthening alliance of the Tyraxi and the exiled Volendruni was closer to creating a force to be reckoned with. The Kig-Yar trader world of Dasik Fhal, who had long been trading with the Tyraxi, had increasingly distanced itself from Dekd Nok’s ever tightening rule. Lastly, the embattled Ferinax Clan, who had rejected the ever tightening grasp of the Overlord, were isolated, unable to trade or make a profit. Through alliance, they formed the founding five nations. The Freeholds follows a simplified variation of the structures of one of its founders, the Tyraxus Tribe, In order to ensure the Freehold's ongoing survival, and direct it, it is ruled by a council of eleven members. The four founders of the Freeholds maintain permanent positions on the council, including the position of Lord Chieftain, the de-facto ruler of the Freeholds. This position is currently held by Tyraxus, of the Tyraxus tribe. While the Freeholders have greater representation than their neighbours in other ex-Covenant states, they are ruled by an Oligarchy, but this is a necessary thing to ensure the continued survival of their fledgling empire. Each planetary system is a ‘Hold’, Ruled over by a governor. This governor is usually a Jiralhanae Chieftain, or a Kig-Yar Marquis. This governor commands the planetary system as his own fiefdom, and enforces and upholds the law of the Freeholds. He is appointed by the Council, and in turn appoints his political officers, usually holding the ranks of Chieftain, or that of Minister. The structure is robust, designed with the militant nature of the Tyraxus Tribe in mind, so as to allow it to survive conflict with the enemy. While each world can count upon its own militia forces, the Freeholds uses a centralised military, that reports directly to the Council. The military is divided into Legions, roughly equivalent to the Covenant-era legions. Legions, depending on their reporting officers, may be referred to as Packs, or Talons, and are formed from four field groups, one warrior crèche, and an aviation field group. Such units can vary massively based on a number of factors, but the normal Legion may look something like this; *1st Field Group: heavy infantry **1st Section: **2nd Section: **3rd Section: **4th Section: **5th Section: *2nd Field Group: light infantry **1st Section: **2nd Section: **3rd Section: **4th Section: **5th Section: *3rd Field Group: mechanised **1st Section: **2nd Section: **3rd Section: **4th Section: **5th Section: *4th Field Group: armoured **1st Section: **2nd Section: **3rd Section: **4th Section: **5th Section: *training crèche **1st Section: **2nd Section: **3rd Section: *Aviation Field Group **1st Section: **2nd Section: **3rd Section: **4th Section: **5th Section: There are several different unit archetypes used with the Freeholds, most of which are hold overs from the Tyraxus Tribe. *Line infantry: Standard Jiralhanae units, they are a go anywhere, do anything fighting force, and serve mostly as heavy infantry. *Vandal: Light infantry, the Vandals use their superior strength and aggression to hit hard, and hit fast, but carry little in terms of heavy weapons, vehicles, or armour. *Jackal: An important support, Jackals form cadres of support infantry, often providing strong defensive positions, or the ability to protect major offensives. *Skirmisher: experts in hit and run, and scouting, Skirmishers strike hard, and fast, and rarely with warning. *Hoplite: medium infantry, most popular for mechanized units, Hoplites use a variety of tactics, with human adaptability. *Peltast: The lightest unit, next to Vandals, they perform vital scouting and harassing operations, and often guard vulnerable flanks. Ranks and Positions Rank Structure The three primary races have unique rank structures Nations of the Freeholds The Freeholds composed of several nations, following a single rule and legal codex. Each one is its own fiefdom, but the sacrifices in self-rule have been readily accepted to ensure mutual protection. *Tyraxus Tribe: Founding member of the Freeholds, and the largest contributor to it, the Tyraxus Tribe may not have the largest population, but they do have the largest and most sophisticated military, resulting in the Freeholds military being based on theirs. Their influence in Freehold culture can be seen in laws, military, government, and politics. *Volendrunus Clan: Once exiles of the Tyraxi, the Volednrunus Clan returned to favour through martial strength and political skill. A founding element of the Freeholds, the Volendruni possess considerable military, and political strength, though lack power in economy. *Ferinax Clan: Outcasts of the Jiralhanae, they refused to bend their knee to the Overlord when he demanded they break their trading with humans in the Frontier. More tolerant than most Jiralhanae, they are savvy merchants, and will fight like cornered beasts to defend themselves, and their ships. *Avilus Tributaries: A collection of former thrall colonies, around the capital of the Avilus Tribe, the negotiation of their induction into the Freeholds was a contentious one, as the Anvilus Tribe did not wish to gift their thrall-worlds independence. However, they acquiesced and joined the Freeholds. While not wholly dedicated to the ideals of the Freeholds, they are extremely opposed to Overlord Marius, having been supporters of his brothers, Gauius. They brought significant and much needed economic power to the Freeholds. *Morekanian Domain: An Empire of Jiralhanae that resented the perceived weakness of the Kingdoms under Overlord Marius, they happily pledged themselves to the Freeholds, caring little for the costs, and instead became fervent believers in the Freehold’s ideals. Their elite soldiers formed much of the early Freeholds special forces, and even now are still regarded amongst the best troops in the Freeholds. *Combined Rehktar Kingdoms: Not a single kingdom, but several, they created a pact of mutual assistance. As Clans associated with the Swords of Sanghelios, they found themselves out of favour with the increasingly Demiurge aligned Kingdoms. Resisting this coming rule, they aligned with the Freeholds, forming an important string of fortified shield worlds. *Khavir Corsairs: Once, the Khavir Corsairs were the utter anathema to the Freeholds. Little more than pirates and raiders, they burned and pillaged across dozens of systems, and enslaved thousands. However, for reasons only known to themselves, they come to the Freeholds and negotiated to be one of their allies. Instead of raiding for slaves, they’re liberating them on their raids and bringing them back to the Freeholds. *Cohort of Berinax: Freedom and liberty cannot be gained through ideals alone. The Cohort of Berinax were a professional fighting force, better known as mercenaries, hired on by the Freeholders, they formed a core element of their early military, and even now are still part of their main forces, representing their main bulwark against enemy aggression. *Dasik Fhal Star Nation: A founding nation of the Freeholds, Dasik Fhal was once an important trading outpost, but escalating offensives by pirates, and new trade routes supported by said pirates, made it little more than a backwater. Faced with bending to their will, or distancing themselves, they chose the later. A consortium of traders, they have always abided a set of stringent laws, and still abide them. Their economy is one of the main columns of the Freeholds, and significant resources have been put into the planetary defences. *Warped Talons Clan: The clan of famed Kig-Yar bucaneer Trak F’kor, the Warped Talons have long been brigands, miscreants, and adventurers, selling their services to anybody with coin, and that they deemed honourable. They’ve raided Covenant star bases, explored abandoned Forerunner vaults, and flown into battle under the flag of a dozen different admirals. Now they’ve found a place to call their own, and a nation that deserves them. *Consolidated Territories of Tek’Bar: Once a collection of trader enclaves, they survived on mining and processing of rare materials required for constructing armour, reactors, and plasma weapons. Their worlds has been hotly contested for several decades, as many have wanted to claim these bountiful worlds. Their alliance to the Freeholds was one of convenience, and a trade of automation technology for slave freedom was an important part of their entry into the Freeholds. *Burning Star Clan: The Burning Star Clan made their trade as mercenaries and pirate hunters, taking writs from the Union Government, and from traders to hunt down and destroy pirates plaguing the Union. With Dekd Nok’s ascension to ruler of the Union, they found themselves not only out of work, but the target of pirate clans they once hunted. They made a made dash to the outer periphery, hoping to lie low. Naturally, their anger at the Union Government lead them to the Freehold, and offered their services to the Freeholds. *Avenging Shroud Clan: A collection of disparate parties, forced together by the political collapse of the Union's democracy, this group were mostly pro-republican forces, or anti-pirate forces, who's desire for revenge and mutual goals have driven them to form a Clan. Naming themselves after a mythological spirit from Eayn mythology, an apt name for their revenge-centric goals. *Zhu-Rark Clan Worlds: A collection of break away colonies, they've severed their ties to the Union, and instead sought to create an new economic territory that would allow their growth. Unfortunately, unfettered pirate activity promoted by the new government destroyed those hopes. Instead, they've allied with the Freeholds, becoming a full member and joining seamlessly with their existing military forces. *Shavok Traders: With no fixed base of operations, these nomadic traders plied their trade from the earliest days of Eayn's history, through the Covenant's rule, and now long since passed. While their fortunes have waned, their dreams of free and unfettered trade have not. With an ever more unstable and dysfunctional government, they moved to Freehold territory, becoming an important element of their economy. *Sundowner Federation: the furthest edge of the Freeholds, the Sundowner Federation is a small group of human colonised star systems. With the collapse, dissolution, or increasing failure of other groups such as the Coalition Bloc, Frontier Coalition, and the UNSC, they entered a tenuous alliance with the Freeholds, providing further economic strength, and recruits for their military might, in exchange for protection and a seat at the table. *Commonwealth of New Ceylon: A besieged Sector, the six worlds of the Commonwealth were steadily being captured or raided by pirates without mercy. Faced with destruction, they opened diplomatic channels with the Freeholds. The Freeholds didn't just secure their remaining territories, but retook their old ones, liberating and unifying the Commonwealth. Since then, the New Ceylon Commonwealth have been diehard supporters of the Freeholds. *Formosa Liberty Alliance: former thrall worlds: Founded through bloody rebellion, Formosa was originally a free colony, but was occupied by a Jiralhanae Clan and enslaved. Winning their freedom through a brutal uprising, they threw off their shackles, but were left in a precarious position. A hand of friendship was extended by the Tyraxi, and while hesitant to trust Jiralhanae, they had little in terms of supplies or protection. Providing vital infrastructure support to the free world, the Tyraxi built up their military, and provided protection, solidfying them as members of the Freeholds. Culture Equipment Warships *Silence-class Light Corvette: stealth frigate, recon, etc *Freedom-class Heavy Corvette: main line SDV - no modifications outside of weapon mounts *Hammer-class Blockade Runner: - old ships gifted by SOS, refitted with sensors and armoured prow *Buccaneer-class Raider: kig-yar vessel *Bane-class Storm Cutter: scouting and fleet support *Portcullis-class Escort: heavy escort for planetary defence and merchant protection *Victorious-class Light Destroyer: fleet escort *Recompense-class Heavy Destroyer: combat and occupation - formerly combat orientated, but modifications have turned it into an assault vessel *Courser-class Light Cruiser: escort and police vessel, used for ground support *Nomad-class Battlecruiser: all purpose cruiser. Expanded cargo space and addittional armour *Anvil-class Armoured Cruiser: heavy cruisers that have been outfitted with new reactors, shield, and weapons, etc, thrown at enemy flets as line breakers *Noble-class Heavy Cruiser: command cruisers, improved with fleet maintenance abilities *Independence-class Carrier: dedicated carrier, providing fleet support. also supports refugee operations *Redemption-class Assault Carrier: planetary assault and occupation. Carries new long ranged targetting sensors, at cost of short ranged fire power *Tirex-class Brigantine: Covenant tithe ships modified to fleet carriers. Used as flagships for operations. *Gate-class War Freighter: support freighter *Chariot-class Support Ship: fleet refuelling and resupply *Errant-class Carrack: carrier and transport *human auxiliary: Air and space craft *Seraph *Tengu *Phantom *Spirit *Lich *Banshee *Asura *Pelican Vehicles *Wraith *Anti-air Wraith *Type-32 Ghost Rapid Assault Vehicle: *Type-25 Chopper Rapid Assault Vehicle: *Marauder *Type-52 Prowler Infantry Support Vehicle: *Type-77 Ripper Infantry Support Vehicle: *Wraith Invader *Type-23 Shadow Troop Transport: *Reaver *Blisterback *Mech *Warthog Armaments *Type-25 Carbine: *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle: *Type-25B DEW: *Type-54 Directed Energy Pistol: *Type-51C Directed Energy Rifle/Improved: *Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced: *Type-57 Carbine *Type-56 General Munitions Launcher: *Type-31 Rifle: *Type-50B Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy: *Type-58 Light Anti-Armour Weapon: *Type-58 Automatic Plasma Cannon: *Type-25 Grenade Launcher: *Type-53 Plasma Bolt Launcher *Type-27 Special Application Sniper Rifle *Type-52 Pistol: *Type-15 Assault Rifle: *Type-11 Infiltration Rifle: *Type-13 Compact Offence Weapon: *Type-11 Close Defence Weapon: *Type-26 Grenade Launcher Carbine: *Type-55 Scout Projectile Launcher: *Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer: *Mace *Cutlass *Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation grenade: *Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary grenade: *MA5D *BR85 *M395 DMR *M6H Personal Equipment Jiralhanae Armour *Vandal Armour *Combat Armour *Chosen *Outrider *Outrider Armour *Stalker Armour *Ranger Armour *Jump Armour Kig-yar armour *Jackal Armour *Skirmisher Armour *Chosen *Outrider Human Armour *Hoplite *Peltast *Chosen *Outrider Holdings Notable Individuals Tyraxus Tribe *Tyraxus The Younger The self appointed leader of the Freeholds, and so-called "Lord-Chieftain", Tyraxus leads the Freeholds through diplomatic acumen, keen strategy, and burning passion. A consummate politician and commander, it was his drive that created the Freeholds, and its now his will that holds it. The burden of command rests heavily upon his shoulders, but it is a burden he willingly carries. *Iramus An important leader in the Freehold Council, and High Chieftain second only to Tyraxus, his nephew. Iramus is largely concerned with the military strategy of the Freeholds, developing their current tactics and equipment. Stoic and realistic, his pragmatism works as a foil to his nephew's idealism. *Larirum A War Chieftain of the Freeholds, he is considered one of the most highly ranked officers, with the majority of the former Tyraxan forces at his command. He is the son of Iramus and cousin to Tyraxus. Much like his father, he is powerful, pragmatic, and brave, and prefers to lead from the front. While not a Council member, he is highly respected within the inner circles of the Freehold. He prefers to be free of the politicking, instead reporting only to his father and cousin. *Yiranim Sister to Tyraxus, and a feared military officer in her own right, Yiranim is the undisputed commander of special forces within the Freeholds. A master of espionage and intrigue, she gathers information on the enemies of the Freeholds, and leads surgical strikes to ensure the safety of their nation. Unknown to Tyraxus, she has also been dispatched by Iramus to remove sources of internal strife. *Acerbus The youngest sibling of Tyraxus, Acerbus was once meek and introverted, but has been reforged by the crucible of war into a taciturn commander. Once destined to be an archivist, he now commanders the Freehold's intelligence gathering apparatus, working with his brother, sister, and uncle to gather intelligence, and disseminate it. His ever growing list of responsibilities include cyber warfare, electronic intelligence, and development. His keen strategic mind also offers counsel to many officers before battle. He also commands an elite unit, Varangian VI, to collect battlefield intelligence from captured or abandoned headquarters. *Meteranus Once the strongest in the Tyraxi, age has not been kind to Meteranus. While his body is ageing, his mind is not. A brutal commander, he commands his forces to crush and overrun the enemy. Removed from the politics of the council suits him well. *Renus Once responsible for the business ventures of the Tyraxi, Renus is now responsible for a large portion of the Freehold's economy, and military logistics. Ensuring that Freehold forces are armed, and fed, he is a driving force behind much of the original economy in the Freeholds. A quiet individual, he keeps a council seat, though often keeps himself beyond the schemes of the Council. *Qrevemum A council member, Qrevemum commands both special forces, and intelligence gathering, with both Acerbus and Yiranim reporting to him, and with him reporting directly to Iramus and Tyraxus. Unlike many of his more straight forward subordinates, he is a master of political intrigue, manoeuvring his pieces to ensure Freehold victory. While distrusted by the majority of the council as a shadow, he is fiercely loyal to Tyraxus, and the dream of the Freeholds. *Kladikalus Most would view Kladikalus as a self centered, arrogant fool, and wonder why any follow him. Little do they know that Kladikalus is a talented warrior and politician, manoeuvring pawns with his wealth and skill. One of the few in the Freeholds with significant links outside the nation, he is also responsible for gathering intelligence through diplomatic channels. *Omanus A relic of a bygone age, Omanus is now an old, cantankerous warrior, who the world has rapidly left behind. Possessed of tactical acumen, and a berserker's wrath, he channels this into focused violence on the battlefield. As an important Chieftain, he commands military endeavours with other Jiralhanae forces. *Sartrilus A progressive and adept commander, Sartrilus commands specialised scout forces, often being the first to meet, and engage the enemy. Strong willed, he's been a key proponent in the use of Kig-Yar and Human forces on the field. *Araklox Following the death of Navrum, his position as clan Chieftain was succeeded by Araklox. Unlike his predecessor, he is full of vigour, and energetic. A key commander in the early Freeholds military, he still commands a sizeable standing force, reacting to major incidents with overwhelming force. *Perukus For the large part, Perukus has been sidelined in the new order. Once a master of industry, with a large slave force suiting his xenophobia, the emancipation declaration hit him hard. In exchange, Tyraxus gifted him his own fiefdom to command, a worthy trade in his eyes. A ruthless commander, he leads forces on harsh campaigns against the enemy. *Arkanenus Once only responsible for protecting a Chieftain, Arkanenus is now responsible for commanding a figurehead of a great star-nation. Regardless, protection detail does not change. Possessing strength of body, and quick wits, he is one of the few permitted to remain in close proximity to Tyraxus while armed, and commands his honour guard. *Caeus Known as the 'never-Chieftain', Caeus is an elite field commander who has, time and again, rejected a Chieftain appointment. An elite officer, commanding equally elite troops, his pack has grown to a full fledged War Host of elite troops, dedicated to solving the most difficult situations. Existing outside of regular formations, he answers directly to the upper echelons. *Helena Larter Once one of Caeus's subordinates, a slave known for her sharp tongue, and quick wits, since the emancipation decree, she has worked her way up the ranks, carrying the rank of Captain now. Despite her youth, she commands with authority that even tough old Jiralhanae respond to, and leads from the front. Respected by her subordinates, but often infuriating her commanders, she is a coy officer, and well liked. *Taetrus One of the greatest among the Freehold's military minds, Taetrus is a fleet master to whom few can compare. A catious and calculating commander, he probes for a weakness then goes at it with all his might, splintering the enemy. Carrying the Appointment of High Chieftain, he has a seat on the Council, though he rarely attends, instead keeping his fleet well drilled, and well prepared for war. *Florence Vega Taetrus's direct subordinate, and skilled officer, Florence Vega carries the title of Fleet MAster at both a young age, and in a predominately Jiralhanae fleet. Rescued from imprisonment at the hands of the Ash Lords, tales of her military acumen brought her to Taetrus's command, as a slave who counselled his command staff. After emancipation, she became a ship master quickly, and then a Fleet Master. A commander possessing an almost infinitely bag of tricks for war, she commands fleets with great precision. *Saamelus Sage *Vitreadus Chieftain/minister *Utrilus Elite soldier *Irabam Intelligence *Tiran 'Makra elite warrior *Samsis 'Iradan Chieftain/minister *Jika Tracker *Drifts Wayward Intelligence *Carl Pederson Chieftain/minister *Danika Pederson Tyraxus aids *Philip Pederson Iramus aside *Sam Vogel Elite soldier *Catherine Harmon Elite soldier *Sokil Intelligence *Doctor Ira Mathis Medical expert *Sakura Matsuoka Family servant *new *new *new Volendrunus Clan *Volendrunus Council. Hieftain *Urakus Bodyguard *Martanius Military commander *Jilanus Stalker commander *Puralim Volendrunus wife *Arneinax Military Chieftain *Damakus Ship captain *Garanum Military Chieftain *Dolgudus Chieftain minister *Jolorim Chamber Master *Salaqim Chieftain minister *Kortodus Military officer *Ranum Gladiator *Alcus Gladiator *Murukus Elite officer *Luracim Spy *Yuraan 'Gulo Elite soldier *Kol Elite soldier *Culn Ship captain *Annette K. Williams Elite soldier *Henry Wallace Elite soldier *Wen Cuu Special forces *Raven Schafter Elite soldier *Dmitri Melekov Authoritave servant *Arthur Van Aldabert Gladiator *Deiter Hohezzlehorn Elite soldier *Victoria Hargreaves-Winthrop Special servant *new *new Ferinax Clan *leader *second in command *warrior *tank commander Avilus Tributaries *chieftain *industrialist *warrior *pilot *former slave *former slave Morekanian Domain *leader *general *elite *elite *trainer Combined Rehktar Kingdoms *leader *ship captain *strategist *officer *former slave Khavir Corsairs former slave raiders, now paid to liberate slaves *raider leader *captain *captain *pilot *liberator *liberated slave Cohort of Berinax *leader *captain *stalker *veteran *human *kig-yar Dasik Fhal Star Nation *leader *trader *merchant *pragmatic commander *elite *ship captain Warped Talons Clan *Trak F'Kor *buccaneer *fleet master *assassin *pilot *gladiator *rogue intelligence *human crew member *sangheili crew member *hunter bodyguard Consolidated Territories of Tek’Bar *leader *industrialist *foreman *engineer *liberated slave Burning Star clan *leader *captain *boarding leader *elite captain *navigator Avenging Shroud Clan *joint leader *joint leader *republican *pirate hunter *rebel Zhu-Ruk Clan Worlds *leader *trader Captain *trader guard Shavok Traders *leader *trader *wanderer Sundowner Federation *leader *naval captain *diplomat *pilot Commonwealth of New Ceylon *leader *veteran *liberator *liberated *hacker Formosa Liberty Alliance *revolution leader *guerilla *rebel *liberated